Rintori Drabbles
by SquickWrites
Summary: basically whenever i get a request from someone on my blog i'm gonna add it on here! so it'll be just a ton of silly rintori drabbles bahoo
1. You are Actually Never Right

Rin was probably getting a taste of his own medicine when he walked into his room, and found Ai sulking at his desk. And, really, he never would have ventured to ask anything (because, you know, some people want to be alone for that kind of thing), had he not noticed the desk.

The desk that belonged to Aiichirou Nitori. The desk that was cleaner than his own.

Something was way wrong. Too wrong. What happened.

"Hey, Ai?" Rin said cautiously, softly closing the door. "What's... uh... how's it going?"

"Good evening, Senpai. Did you have a nice run?" Aiichirou didn't even look at him. His eyes were trained on the wooden surface of his desk that he probably hadn't seen since the first day of school.

And it was still more concerning that he didn't do the whole, jump up, shout, happy smile, "how can I help you?" thing. He didn't even answer Rin's question. "The run was... fine? The same as always."

Rin had seated himself on the bed and was removing his shoes by the time Ai nodded. "Good. It's good when things stay the same, I think."

"So you're... you're okay?" Rin asked, because that really was not the type of advice that Ai would give him. He'd be more like, 'Oh, well, are you considering changing your course any time soon? I could help you come up with a new one, if you'd like!'

"Yeah."

"So no, er, reason?"

"Reason for what?"

"Oh, you know. You won't look at me. Or engage in conversation."

But Aiichirou just sighed, leaning his head onto his hand. "I'm just not up to it right now."

Rin fiddled his fingers in his shoe laces. "So, I guess you don't want to talk about it?"

And that time, Ai paused. Something in him switched as he took a deep breath. "Do you actually care?"

"Well of course I _care_." Rin hissed. Then he got scared that he sounded too excited that Ai was talking to him, or maybe a little too angry and it might set him off, so he tried again, changing his tone. "Of course I care."

"You're going to think I'm lame."

"No I'm not."

"You will, though."

"If it's something that made you _this_ upset, then it can't be lame. I don't care even if it is."

Ai halted again, drumming the fingers of his free hand against the desk. "Okay."

"What is it?"

The younger boy shifted in his chair to face Rin, his face sullen. "My pet died."

Rin hadn't been smiling in the first place, so his face couldn't fall. But he _did_ narrow his eyes, and tilt his head to the side, because he couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

"My pet died."

And Rin _knew_ he should have just been like, '_I'm so sorry, do you need anything?_', because he'd never had a pet, much less had one _die_. So whatever else he said, he wouldn't even know what he was talking about. But his stupid mouth got ahead of him, and he started talking without thinking.

"Uh, what kind of pet was it?"

For a millisecond, Rin did not regret asking. In that instant of caring enough to ask, Ai's face lit up. "Oh. He was our goldfish."

And then Rin _instantly_ regretted it, because he couldn't stop his cheeks from puffing up, and he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head in hopes that Ai wouldn't see him almost burst into laughter. But he stopped himself. That had to count for some points, right?

A minute later, Rin was able to look up into Ai's unamused face. He took a deep breath, leaning his elbows onto his knees as he pursued the topic. "A goldfish?"

"Yes, a goldfish."

Rin's face started to contort again, and he had to drop his head again, whispering, "Shit, Ai."

"Nice to know that you find this funny."

"It's not – it's not funny. It's sad. So sad." In more ways than one.

"Well you _sure are_ laughing." Oh no. Rin could hear it in his voice. Ai did not like this, not one bit.

"I'm _sorry_." Rin tried to catch his breath. "But a _goldfish_? How long – those things live for like _two days_."

Ai nodded, but not in agreement. Like, a sarcastic nod. "Oh! Really? Because, I've definitely had this one since I was five. You know. Eleven years. About as long as a dog would live."

"A goldfish can_not_ live that long." Rin shook his head. He had to stop laughing. "Your parents must have replaced it."

WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT?

"The longest living goldfish was 43 years old. Many live to be at least 30 if you take good enough care of them."

"Then what did your parents _do_ to the poor bast-"

Ai stood up very quickly and left. He slammed the door shut.

That managed to shut Rin up. That managed to cease his laughter. He did not mean for that to happen. He had literally zero social skills. He fucked up so bad. He stared at the door.

It was ten minutes later that he realised, Ai was probably not planning on coming back. He fucked up so bad.

He reached into his pocket, dialing his sister's number.

"Hey, Hey Gou?"

"Why do you sound like you've actually been smiling?"

"So, Ai's goldfish died -"

"_What_?"

"I know. I thought it was hilarious too. But he had it for eleven years."

"There's nothing _hilarious_ about that! Rin, what did you _do_!"

"...I laughed in his face about it."

"_No._"

"Yeah."

He could hear her seething. "You don't deserve him."

"Believe me, I know." Rin shoved his tongue in his cheek. "Okay, but how do I get him back."

"Didn't I just say that you don't deserve him?"

"_Yes_ but that doesn't make me _want him_ less."

He knew for a fact that she was grinning on her end. He _knew_ it. "You need to apologise, then."

"Great. How do I do that?"

"You've never apologised?"

"No. Because I'm always right."

She hung up the phone.

"So I gotta apologise." Rin said, setting his phone down. "How does one do that? Do you just, like, say sorry?"

Rin looked around, realising that he was _mentally_ talking to his roommate, but oh, right, he wasn't even there.

He got up and opened his door, took two steps, and opened the door across the hall.

((It was never locked, because one of them always found one reason or another to show up in his room.))

Ai was laying face down on Seijuurou's bed, limbs spread wide as he heaved into the pillow under him. Sei was sitting on the floor next to him, tapping at his phone as they both sat in silence. This was probably exactly what Ai had been wanting to do in the first place. Sei managed to pick up on it before Rin did, and this sort of thing _never ceased to annoy him_.

Sei didn't bother to look up, because he knew that Rin would be showing up sooner or later. "Oh hey, there you are."

"Tell him to leave me alone." Ai muttered into the pillow.

"Ai says to leave him alone."

"I _heard_ him."

"He says he heard you."

"Then ask him why he's still here."

"He wants to know why you're still here."

"_Because_ I want to _talk to him_."

"He says that he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him he's a big dumb jerk."

"Rin, you're a big dumb jerk." Sei stopped typing on his phone, grinning before he continued. "Ai said that. Not me. At least not out loud."

"I'm here to _apologise_."

And that made the both of them look up. Because, shit, Rin Matsuoka _never_ apologises. Ever. Because he's always right, or he always gets away with being wrong. Rin Matsuoka, _apologising_?

Sei shot up from his seat on the floor. He charged at Rin, throwing his arms around his shoulders and turning the two of them to face the door.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to say sorry. Please get off of me."

"No. It's not enough." Seijuurou opened the door, pulled Rin through with him, and closed it. "That's lackluster. You need to think this through."

Rin twisted his face in confusion. "So I can't just say sorry?"

"You _can_, but that seems insincere. Think like, what am I saying sorry for? Am I really sorry about what I did, or am I just sorry about the consequences?" Sei nodded as he listened to himself speak, liking the fact that he made sense.

"I mean, I probably wouldn't have laughed if I knew that it mattered." Rin said blankly.

Sei swatted at Rin's head for that one. "When you _walked into the room_, his _desk was clean_, he didn't _speak to you_, and was _clearly sulking_. How, _how_, could you not know that it mattered?"

"Captain, you might not know this, but my ability to read social situations? Somewhat lacking." Rin rolled his eyes. "I rejected people and society and was sent to a foreign land in my developmental years, remember?"

"That's not an excuse."

"But I am sorry that I made him leave."

"Good. So, maybe stay away from the whole fish thing. Since you think it's so funny."

"It wasn't _that_ funny. I just wasn't ready for it."

Sei nodded, totally not listening to him. "Tell him that you miss him and just didn't realise that it was that important – which I'm assuming is true." Sei turned, glaring at the younger boy. "You shouldn't lie when you apologise."

"No, I really am sorry about that stuff."

"Good." He nodded, using his grip on Rin's shoulders to turn him around, and usher him back into the room. "Now go get him, tiger."

He pushed Rin. Rin was ready. Ai was now sitting up in the bed, his legs hanging from the bed, his hands carefully folded in his lap. He had been waiting for Rin to return. Rin was ready. He knew what he was going to say. He had reviewed everything in the hallway, and he knew he was ready.

"You like fish." He said.

What? WHAT?/ whHAT? WHAT?/

"Fish are cool, I agree."

Seijuurou was staring in horror. He had given him one restriction. Don't talk about fish. Why was the fish all that he could talk about.

"It's – it – I – it – so so – it." Rin, what. "So sad. Fish is gone."

Aiichirou had furrowed his brows. What? What.

"You're gone too."

Aiichirou looked down at himself, checking to make sure he wasn't gone. He was not gone. He was definitely still sitting there.

"So sad." Rin was still barfing inconsistent words. "I'm so sorry. Please. It makes me sad. I need..."

The entire room fell to silence. What the hell.

"You?" Rin said the last part like a question, reaching out to his roommate desperately.

Seijuurou grabbed Rin's waist, covering his mouth with his hand as he whispered into his ear. "What did you just _say_?"

"I don't think I know." Rin mumbled back. "It's all a blur."

"A _blur_?" Aiichirou shouted across the room.

Rin looked back to him in time to see the boy's cheeks puff. He watched as he dropped his head, trying to hide his face in exactly the way that he'd done a few minutes ago.

"I was doing my best." Rin pleaded through Sei's fingers.

"You literally – you – you _actually_ don't," Aiichirou was honestly cackling. "What did you _say_?!"

Rin couldn't tear his eyes from the boy as he began convulsing, eventually throwing his head back to laugh. Then laying down on his back and gasping to try to calm himself. But that just resulted in the convulsions getting worse and more noticeable as his entire body shook and the laughter coursed through him. He covered his mouth. Rin saw tears coming out of his eyes.

"W-was it that bad?" Rin absently asked Seijuurou, still watching Ai.

"So bad." Sei replied, finally removing his hand from Rin's face, but keeping the arm wrapped around his waist as he leaned his face onto Rin's shoulder, finally crumbling and laughing at him as well. "So, so, _so_ bad."

Maybe, any other day, Rin would be mad that they were laughing at him. But he couldn't stop watching Ai as he curled up and continued to laugh. Because, shit, he'd seen the guy smile plenty of times, and sure he'd gotten a good chuckle out of him, but, damn, _damn_, he'd never seen him laugh like that. And he really, _really_ liked it. He wanted him to be like that more often.

"I'm sorry?" Rin tried again, wondering how he would react.

Ai screamed, shouting. "Oh my god, _shut up_!" As his laughter worsened. He rolled onto his face, clutching his stomach.

Seijuurou still couldn't lift his head.

"You suck, you suck, you're the worst." Ai cried, still unable to straighten. "Never apologise again."

"I don't apologise because I'm usually right."

"_Please_ stop talking."


	2. You Can't Fight Girl Scouts

"I don't like Wal-Mart dates." Rin groaned, walking alongside his tiny boyfriend.

"You say that _every time_." Ai mumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket. "And then you go to the McDonald's, and freak out about all the cereal brands, and start reading the romance novels."

"We don't talk about that side of me."

Ai shook his head. "_If you_ can focus for more than ten seconds and not feel tempted to buy _every t_rash can in _every _colour, then I'm just getting basic human necessities."

"You never know when you're going to need a new trash can."

"In green, purple, orange, _or_ blue."

"And Nora Roberts is a _genius_. She's a gift to this world."

Ai rolled his eyes at that. "Rin, they make _Lifetime Movies_ about her books."

"They enrich the reading experience." It could have stopped there, but he continued. "_Angels Fall_ was a fantastic piece of literature, and deserved every award it received. Also, it was a great movie."

Ai made a face of disgust, looking away from him. "Don't talk to me. We're almost there."

"One of these days, I'm going to find a writer that you like, and then what?" Rin shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "You're probably a _Fifty Shades_ type, aren't you?"

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, come on." Rin halted so he could walk behind Ai, gripping his shoulders. "You'd be into that. Danger. Sex. Dangerous sex. Borderline abusive relationship."

"Hey Rin, look over there." Ai pointed quickly, trying to divert his attention like one would do to a particularly annoying child. "Girl Scouts are here!"

"Holy shit, are you for real." Rin followed Ai's finger to the portable table, covered in colorful boxes with a banner next to it that probably said something about the charities that it benefited but nobody really cared about because _holy shit, cookies_.

"I'm for real." Ai nodded, dropping his hand.

"Ah. I'm leaving." Rin said, and before Ai could respond, he'd already taken off running at the young girls.

Rin was there in seconds. He stood behind an old couple who bought some trefoils – and oh god, his favourite favourite _favourite_ – Samoas. When they finally disbanded, Rin practically hopped up to the table.

He is pretty sure that the girls tried saying something to him, but he was too focused on all the cookies. Like, Rin liked just about all Girl Scout cookies. As most people do. But he practically worshiped the ground that Samoas were built on, and he knew that Ai loved Lemonades, so he had an idea of what he should be getting.

The Lemonades were easy enough to find, the bright yellow box standing out against the other colors. Now he just had to find his Samoas. He would know that purple box anywhere. Or, what, now they were called Caramel deLites. So he had to look for that. ((Really, they're Samoas. Nobody cares about the caramel. It's all about the coconut.)) But as he searched, he realised that... he just wasn't finding them. Obviously it was just his eyes.

He'd absently shoved the tip of his index finger into his mouth, not even noticing it until after he'd already started speaking to the girls. "Um, where are the Samoas?"

"Samoas?" One dark haired girl behind the table asked. "Oh, right, you mean -"

"_Caramel deLites_." It nearly pained him to say it.

The other girl – brown hair tied up in a high bun – peeped in there. "Sorry sir! That couple before you just bought the last ones we had out."

"Oh, okay." Rin nodded, staring at them. "So put some more out."

"We don't have any more." They said together.

Rin's eyes widened. He turned around. Ai was standing off to the side, checking his watch. He dropped the Lemonades. He took five (five) deliberate steps toward his boyfriend.

"Some shit is going down over there."

"What?" Ai asked, because literally all he had to do was get some damn Girl Scout cookies. A very simple task.

"Just explain to me how the hell they can not have Samoas."

Ai shrugged. "Oh. Sorry, but, they _are_ the second highest selling cookie."

"I know." Rin replied. "After Thin Mints. Samoas are 19% of their sales. I know my Samoa facts."

"Okay lets calm down. Did you ask if they have any under the table?" Ai asked, trying to console him.

"Yes. Of course."

"And they said no?"

"They said, _no_."

"Then I really don't think there's anything we can do about this." Ai shook his head slowly. "They just don't have any for you."

Rin stared at Ai.

Ai stared back.

"I thought I loved you." Rin said, backing away from Ai slowly, before turning back to the Girl Scouts' table.

"Thanks?" Ai said distantly, because that may or may not have been the first time that Rin said that he loved him. In a roundabout, spiteful sort of way, of course. But still, he said it.

"Okay. Look." Rin gently placed his hands on the table, leaning his weight onto them. "I'm just a simple guy, who really wants Samoas."

"We don't have anymore Samoas, mister. I'm telling you." The brown haired girl shook her head.

Rin held a hand up to stop her. "That's it. I need to speak with your manager."

"Our manager?"

"Yes."

The dark haired girl intervened. "We don't _have_ a manager."

"Then your scoutmaster. Whatever. I don't care. Find me an adult."

And that _really_ pissed the dark haired girl off. "Listen up, shark week."

Rin gasped.

"We don't have any more Samoas! And even if we did, I definitely would not give them to you. We are a self governing table, because _we know how to handle ourselves_ and how to handle rotten business like you. So, kindly, SHOVE OFF."

Rin's jaw dropped. He looked left. Then right. Then left again. "Your customer service? Is horrible."

"I will jump this table." The little girl said, glaring holes into him.

"Okay, okay that's enough." Ai finally bothered to hop in there, pushing Rin away from the table. "I'm sorry. He's stupid. And really into Girl Scout cookies."

"I noticed." She snapped at him.

"But I'm more pleasant than he is, I assure you."

This is where the light haired girl stepped in, giving the other girl the same treatment as Ai had given Rin so she could cool down. "I believe you. Really, if there's no further issue here, we won't report any sort of disturbance or altercation."

Ai shrugged, leaning his elbows onto the table as he engaged the conversation. "Really, you could report him and I wouldn't mind. He's a doofus."

"So you two are friends?" The girl giggled.

"_Yeah, I guess_." Ai rolled his eyes, picking up the box of Lemonades that Rin had dropped. "We live together."

"Really? Is he always like this?" She asked, taking the box from him and bagging it.

Ai passed her two more boxes, and threw in some trefoils for Seijuurou. "High maintenance? Yes. An asshole? ...Not _always_."

"Hey!" Rin shouted.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The dark haired girl calmed down quicker than Rin had. "Is that why you have to take care of him like a baby?"

Rin would have said something if he wasn't listening for Ai's answer. Because, sudden unnecessary subplot, this whole time, Ai has been Rin's boyfriend – but he was never really sure if it worked the other way around. Ai knew that he was waiting for this. He side-eyed Rin before sighing, and handing over some money to the girls.

"Yeah, that one's mine."

Rin made some strangled sounds. Then tried to cough and play it off like it was nothing.

The brown haired girl smiled gently handing him the bag of cookies. "Thank you for detaining your shark."

Rin was listening in on the conversation, and was so _so_ red because of that comment. Like, oh my gosh. I'm Ai's shark. That is so cute.

"Ew." Ai laughed. "Let's never call him that again."

It was like Ai had shot him in the face.

"Thank you for purchase!" The dark haired girl gave him a bright smile.

"And have a nice day!" The brown haired girl added, waving as he walked off.

Ai sauntered over to Rin, shrugging when he reached them. "Those girls were perfectly sweet. Stop causing problems for yourself."

In the distance, the girls were mumbling about "how cool!" he was and "how nice" he was. Rin felt defensive. Because of Girl Scouts.

"Only because they like you." He muttered, wrapping Ai in his arms as he glared over at them.

"Only because I _didn't harass them_." Ai rolled his eyes. "I mean, _seriously_ Rin. Of all the cookies that Girl Scouts sell, Samoas are _the ones_ that you can make at home."

Rin blinked, staring down at Aiichirou. "You'll make me some Samoas?"

"Yes, alright? Just calm down. Jeez." Ai replied, squirming out of Rin's grasp as he headed into the store. "But you're paying for all the stuff we need to bake them. Actually, you're paying for everything. I just spent twenty dollars on Girl Scout cookies. That was my food money."

But Rin grabbed Ai's shoulders, leaning his head onto the younger's. "I'm your _boyfriend_."

"No you're not." Ai replied, walking away from him.

Rin's heart shattered. "I- I-'m not?"

"No."


	3. He'll Be Fine Cold, but Fine

Ai wasn't exactly an early riser, but he couldn't stay asleep when he heard the loud rustling beneath him, the shower being slammed on, and one very tell teen crash to the ground as he tried to escape the bathroom.

He flicked one eye open, glancing to the side at the body sprawled out across the floor in only a towel. Rin seemed to just be breathing there for a moment, before popping back up, doing his best to keep the towel hoisted around his waist. But then he realised that Ai wasn't awake and totally dropped it, and Ai caught his breath, unable to tear his _one eye _away. But then he did look away, because it was indecent and rude to behave in any other manner.

He straightened his arms at his side, gluing his eyes shut as he finally spoke. "Rin-senpai, what are you doing?" He said in a calm, quiet voice.

Rin paused – maybe a little concerned that Ai had been up – before the sound of him rustling through his drawer started again. "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up. I'm late for a – a thing."

"A what?" Ai said calmly.

"Just hanging out with some friends." He replied.

Ai decided that now was as good a time as any to get up, so with mussed hair and bleary eyes, he did his best to stumble down the ladder. To his surprise, Rin was there to steady him.

"Dude, go back to sleep."

Ai was half blinded by the sand in his eyes, but he _did_ know that Rin was holding onto him, and he also knew that he was not wearing a shirt and this was totally alright with him.

"No, I'm gonna help you out." Ai yawned, 'stumbling' again so Rin gripped him tighter. "You seem like you're in a rush."

"You don't need to do that."

"Well, I'm going to." Ai said, finally stepping out of Rin's arms. With much sorrow. He smiled sleepily. "Besides, the sooner you get out of here, the sooner I can go back to bed."

For a second he was worried that it was too sassy, but _thank God above_, Rin started to smile, so Ai went about his merry business.

"What shoes are you wearing?"

"Sneakers."

"It's kind of chilly out so -"

"I won't get cold."

"You should at least-"

"I will wear a long sleeved shirt." Rin donned one, fulfilling his word as he said it and _Christ_ if that thing didn't hug him in all the right - "See?"

Ai pouted, watching him shimmy his shoes on. "I still think you should wear a jacket."

"Thank you for being a concerned wife, but still no." Rin shook his head, grinning at Ai from across the room before he began making his way to the door. He turned back as he grabbed the knob. "I'll see you-"

"Wear a jacket." Ai said, arms folded and face stern.

By this point, Rin figured that he wouldn't be leaving the room until he had a jacket with him. So he rolled his eyes, opened their closet, and pulled the black and white school zip-up out, folding it over his arm.

"There? Happy? I'll put it on if I get cold."

"Thank you very much. You're a fantastic husband."

"I know." Rin waved, opening the door. "See you."

"No goodbye kiss?" Ai yelled over to him, making it sound like a joke but _meaning it on so many levels_.

But his request was met with Rin's laughter in the hallways which was, maybe, the second best thing.

He sighed, looking to Rin's bed and seriously contemplating going back to sleep there, when something else caught his eye. Hanging from the chair of the desk closest to the window was another black and white jacket. And, that couldn't be _his_ jacket, because that wasn't even his desk. And he did have a faint memory of hanging his jacket up. And he was _pretty_ sure that Rin had just taken the wrong jacket.

Ai hurried over, grabbing the article as he looked out the window. He was urgent for a while, before settling down into his thoughts.

He _could_ catch up to Rin at this point. He _could_ let him know that he had taken the wrong jacket. He _could _stop him, and let him trade jackets. And he _could_ just go back to sleep afterward.

Or, he could wear Rin's jacket around.

He could totally do that.

He was _so_ going to do that.

* * *

"Hey, you don't usually wear baggy stuff, do you, Nitori?" One of his teammates had stopped him as he exited the building.

Ai plunged his hands into the pockets of the jacket, smiling brightly. "Sometimes I do!"

Which _wasn't_ a lie. Because, sometimes he didn't do his laundry and Rin let him wear his extra clothes. Or, sometimes he _did_ do his laundry, but his pajama sets always ended up in two different loads and he'd have half a set of pajamas and he'd get so annoyed about color schemes and all that Rin would let him have his tshirts to sleep in, or let him roll up his sweatpants for bed. So yes. Sometimes he did wear baggy clothes. Rin's baggy clothes.

His teammate gave him a half smile as he went on his way. "It looks good on you."

_Hell yeah Rin's clothes look good on me why would they _not.

Ai had literally no goal for the day but to rake in as many compliments about the jacket as possible. He basked in the girls that called him "cute", and the boys who did a double take because he looked pretty, and _he was overjoyed_. This was the greatest decision he'd ever made.

He figured Rin was alright.

* * *

"Rin, aren't you kind of cold?" Haru asked absently, following him through the door. "I know you've got the shirt on and all but-"

"_Jeez_. Fine. Everyone's bugging me about it." Rin groaned, pulling the jacket from over his shoulder and spreading it open.

He already had one arm inside when he noticed that something was terribly wrong. Like, his forearm was the only part of him that could reach through the arm hole of his jacket. And the sleeves were mad short and it was only by the time that he was trying to pull it around his back that it dawned on him that this jacket was not his.

Haru was laughing silently behind his hand.

Rin stared into space for a second, the jacket still clinging to his arm.

"I don't think this is mine!"

"You _think_?"

* * *

By this point, Aiichirou had bought a cup of hot chocolate, zipped the jacket up so it covered his nose, and nestled down so he looked like a really cute kid in a really big jacket.

Oh wait.

He _was_ a really cute kid in a really big jacket. And _everybody knew it_. He would make sure of that

Ai craned his neck out of the collar of the jacket to take a sip of his hot chocolate. It wasn't exactly hot, but the day wasn't exactly cold so the temperatures seemed to balance out perfectly. He was feeling good. He was almost back to the school, and Rin would _never_ have to know that he-

"Ai!"

He stopped in his tracks. Oh no.

"Hey!"

He only figured that he ought to run after Rin was already right next to him, clapping a hand down on his shoulder.

"I got the wrong jacket." Rin said, Ai's now wrapped around his neck.

"Oh." Ai looked down at himself, (badly) feigning confusion. "Oh. Goodness gracious. It would seem that I have done the same."

"Is this something you planned?" Rin asked.

Ai shifted his eyes away from Rin. "_No_. Not _really_."

Rin blinked at these suspicious responses, but decided to let it go. "Well, okay, can I have my jacket back?"

"No?"

"What?"

"No."

"...Why?" Rin asked, screwing his face up in confusion. Why was this happening.

Ai stared at Rin, trying to think of a bullshit answer. "Because I'm cold."

Rin squinted a bit. "Yeah. So, I've got your jacket right here. If you wouldn't mind, I-"

"_No _Senpai!" Ai whined, shoving his face back down into the collar of Rin's jacket. "I'm cold and I want to wear this jacket!"

Ai knew exactly what he was doing, and it worked _every single time_. Because Rin was a _sucker_ for his eyes, and his pouts, and he couldn't help it. So he gave Rin this really huffy look before hiding his face again, leaving only big, pleading blue eyes beneath a mop of grey hair visible.

Rin swallowed. "You can wear the jacket."

"Really?!" Ai asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah it- it uh, looks good on you." Rin took a step back, staring at the ground. Oh no.

"Ah, you think so?" He asked, smiling as he latched on to Rin's arm ((No escape. No escape.)) "The 'around the neck preppy' thing works for you too, senpai!"

"H-huh?"

"It makes you look studious." Ai nodded roughly, very certain in his opinion. He would have eternal rights to this jacket after today.

"Thank you. I think."

"Do you want some of my hot chocolate?" Ai asked, holding the cup up to Rin, eyes wide and hoping.

"No that – that's fine. You drink it."

Ai watched Rin's eyes for a second, irises flicking back and forth to anything but those blue eyes. He smiled, leaning into Rin's arm as he pulled him along.

"You're so cool, senpai."

"I – I am?"

"Of course you are."

"That is very nice of you to say."

Ai glanced back up at Rin, still walking with him as he sipped his hot chocolate. "Aren't I cute?"

"Yeah!" Rin shouted. His footsteps stuttered. He was awkward. "That. Cute. Yes."

"Thank you senpai."

"You are welcome."


End file.
